Pretty Little Liars
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: Jade and her best friends from past formed a group at age 9 called "pretty little liars". Now, the liars must face the concequences of their actions. But will the concequences be too much for them?
1. Prologue

**A/N so this will be a multi-chapter fic. The name "pretty little liars" because I have seen some characters that can be used. Well this is victorious and has characters from "the last song", WOWP, iCarly and BTR. I made up their last names and middle names since they never say them. The PLL were separated at age 9, a year before Jade met Beck. They used to live in Minnesota. These are little stuff about them:**

**So these are the "Pretty Little Liars"**

***Jadelyn August West "Jade"- Transferred to: Los Angeles, CA. **

**Main founder of the PLL. She founded this club with her best friends when they were all in second grade. They all loved the idea since they all had secrets (especially Jade). Her mom died when she was six, she has ADD and Hydrocephalus, and her dad hates her more than anything. She also speaks Spanish and is a really talented actress. She has an amazing boyfriend/like-an-older-brother type, who she met and became best friends with in the 5****th**** grade. Little did the world know that her secret talent was being an amazing ranked in USA Soccer player.**

**Stefani Grace Pratt "Stevie"- Transferred to: NYC, New York.**

**Her father abandoned her and her mom when she was eight. She was already a PLL when this happened. Her mom enrolled in the army when she was twelve, and she has had to live with her widowed aunt ever since. At thirteen, her and her aunt moved to NYC, where she met Kendall Knight. He became her boyfriend soon after. Her secret talent happens to be art. She can draw, paint and sculpt really well.**

**Galadriel Rose Graffman "Blaze"- Transferred to: Wilmington , North Carolina.**

**She has, first of all, an alcoholic mother. Her dad got killed in the 9/11 incident in New York. Her older brother goes to Julliard and has an amazing talent with the piano. Not many people know she loves to surf, and happens to be really good. One day her friend, Jade and best friend, Beck go visit her to North Carolina when they are in summer break from 6****th**** to 7****th**** grade. Beck remembers he has a great old friend there and shows him to Blaze and Jade. Blaze suddenly has interest in him. There she becomes James Diamond's girl.**

**Samantha Jane Puckett "Sam" – Transferred to: Seattle, Washington.**

**Her mom is a mess, her dad is in France, and she still lives every day to the fullest. She and her friend Carly Shay do a webshow since they were thirteen. All of the PLL watch iCarly and support Sam with her webshow. Even though she acts like Freddie is mean to her, she always liked him. One day, at Sam's 16****th**** b-, she suddenly "clicks" with the boy she used to make life hard for. That is when they started going out. Her not-that-secret talent is dancing. **

**A/N this is the intro for the PLL. Hope u like it im posting ch 2 tonight or tomorrow, which will be when they reconnect.**


	2. Kickback

**This is at the kickback when the PLL and their boys get here. **

**Beck's POV:**

I was with James, Kendall and Freddie at the kickback waiting for the girls to come. They had all been accepted to HAHS and they were my friends as well as the girls were Jade's childhood besties, so it will be fun…

"Hi Beck!" Cat squeals, running up to me with Tori and Andre, and James gave me a confused look. "Hi guys." I say, having the feeling that I have lots to explain to them.

"Hey, who are they Beck?" Andre and Tori ask at the same damn time.

"Oh, right these are Freddie, James, and Kendall." I say as they all shook hands in the transition of "hi's" and "nice to meet you's".

"Oh, aren't you the kid from iCarly?" Tori asked. OMFG a lot of questions would come now! I should have known this was coming.

Suddenly, the conversation got to the point that they were talking about couples. And speaking of couples, where are the PLLS?

"Oh, so Freddie is with Sam, Kendall is with Stevie, and James is with this Blaze chick." Tori analyzes out loud. She really shouldn't have done that. "Can I meet them? To see how they are like. They are probably nice, since they are with such great boys like y'all." Tori says, having NO fucking idea that they are just like Jade.

"Yeah, yeah, they are…nice." All of them say, in an obviously lying tone. Then, Freddie looked to his left to find Jade's car and the girls coming toward us. They're finally here!

"Hey." I say, as I kiss my girl's cheek, and she…hugs me? She just hugged me! So un-Jade like but I love it!

"Hey, why are they here?" She says, obviously referring to the gang.

"Relax, Jade, they just came to say hi. Oh, and Tori and Andre, these are Jade's friends the "Pretty Little Liars" according to them. Stevie, Blaze and Sam."

"Oh, you are Sam from iCarly right?" Tori spats at Sam, screaming with excitement.

"Yeah, um, Jade, is there any fried chicken in here?" Sam asked, annoyed by Tori, and Jade nodded.

"Yeah, over there. Actually let's all go. I'm starving!"

We all went to get the fried chicken. It was delicious! I think that this fried chicken is much better than Sikowitz's sausage the other day. That was so weird…

The girls went to get some punch and Andre and Cat went to dance for a while. So it's just me, the boys and Tori. That won't be pretty.

"Oh, James, your muscles are so hot!" Tori says, touching James' muscles and he shifts uncomfortably. OMYGOD Tori! You don''t know what Blaze will do to you…

Just then, the girls are coming and Blaze's face is fiery red. Jade muttered an "I told you she was like that" and Blaze muttered back a little "she is just like the girl I told you from Wilmington. Veronica, remember?"

They walked closer and…

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Tori screams, cuz Blaze spilled her punch on her shirt, her bra completely sticking out. Oh Tori, Tori, Tori, you just wait…the PLLS are intense when it comes to us boys…

"Nah, just felt bad for you having such an ugly shade of pink on your shirt. I felt it needed some red on it." Blaze said with a signature smirk. This will be a long year.

**Jade POV:**

"Hey, Jade, can you show us your locker? I bet it's awesome, just like you are!" Stevie asked me.

"Kay, Stevie. Sam, Blaze, you comin'?"

"Yeah!" Sam and Blaze say at the same time.

"Bye." We all say at once and I hug Beck before leaving.

We were walking really fast. All of us were pissed at Vega! She just touched James' abs! How do you think Blaze feels right now? Horrible, I am positive. She already has an asshole family, the last thing she needs is this gank to ruin her best and only relationship. Plus, Tori doesn't have any idea how bad the PLLS can be.

" Shit, shit, shit." I heard Sam mutter, reading a text she got. "CARLY IS GOING TO START SCHOOL HERE NEXT WEEK AND SO ARE RONNIE AND ALEX! HOLY CHIZ THIS IS BAD!" Sam yells, almost crying. "I just got a notification with the new students that will be at HAHS next week like us and it said their names!" Sam cried, and hugged Stevie. "What are we going to do now?" Stevie asked Sam. "I have no idea how to handle this! I may be tough on the outside, but on the inside I am weak! I am positive all of you feel the same way about your boyfriends! You all have shitty families like me and I NEED FREDDIE!" Sam cried some more and hugged each of us. When she hugged me, I whispered "it will be okay, Sam. We know how to handle bitches. And plus, you know my life is even more bull than y'alls lives are, so if we help each other, we can do this!"

Then, we all do our handshake and put our hands in the middle.

"One, two three… PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!" We all scream happily. The pretty little liars can deal this bull!

"I hope you are right, Jade." Says Stevie with a worried look on her face.

"I don't hope I'm right, I KNOW I'm right!" I said and they all calmed down.

"Too bad for those girls, cuz with the PLLS, shit's going down now!" I say with a nice little smile.

Get ready girls, PLLS are comin' for ya!

**A/N: I was working on my story "lost" and if anyone wants to write me the next chapter for "lost" I will give you credit. Pm mu if you want to and then send it on imbox. I have writer's block on that story, but I will continue PLL.**


	3. Nice time gone wrong!

**A/N: This chapter is on the Sunday after the kickback in Beck's trailer.**

**Chapter 2: Nice time-Gone WRONG.**

Sam POV:

"Now Kendall, take a left here." Stevie said to Kendall, who was driving me, Freddie, Blaze, James and Stevie to Beck's RV to meet Beck and Jade. We were all going to play truth or dare. I must say I am exited cuz the boys don't know what the chiz I can have them do. Imma start thinkin'…

"Kay, we are here, guys!" Kendall said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I was picturing in my mind that one time with Carly and Freddie when I dared Freddie to stay in his boxers for a whole game of truth or dare. You should have seen his face when I said that dare. It was hilarious!

We went to the trailer and Beck opened the door. We had all planned to spend the afternoon here, just us eight. Tomorrow we're starting school, so we have to have a little nice time before the witches come here. When we got out of the car, Beck opened the door and led us inside.

" Nice place, man!" James said, patting Beck's back. "Thanks, it's a long story so don't ask me why I live in this." Beck said as he motioned for us to sit down. The girls and I sat next to Jade, and the boys opposite us. This is going to be so fun!

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Who the chiz is knocking! We're fine in here without your company dude!" I yell, and Beck went to open the door. "Typical Sam." Jade said, smirking, as she went to see who it was.

Beck opened the door and as soon as Jade saw who it was, she ran back to us.

"No freaking way! It's *cough* them." Jade said, and my mouth gaped open, but luckily, Freddie closed my gap with a sweet kiss. I pulled away and started getting nervous. Freddie tried to sooth me but I cursed at him. "Sam, come down! I've never seen you this high!" Freddie yelled, not knowing what to do with me. "Freddie, just, just leave me alone." I said, and went to lock myself in the bathroom.

Jade POV:

I let Beck outside talking to them and went back in. Stevie said Sam had gone crying to the bathroom because of "the thing" that happened to her the summer before.

Last summer, Sam was at a party in Seattle with Freddie, and her friends, but Carly hadn't shown up. At that point, Sam was not in bad terms with Carly yet, until "it" happened. Some people started to drink, and the party was starting to get "a little too much". But what Sam didn't know was what Carly was planning. Carly was drunk out of her mind and she dared Toby Cooper, a boy that had a massive crush on Sam, but was also known as the school "bad boy", to have sex with Sam for $50 dollars. So, when everybody left, he went upstairs with Sam in his arms, screaming uncontrollably. That was the night Toby raped Sam and gave her HIV. When Sam told Carly a boy raped her and got her an STD, Carly started laughing and told Sam SHE was the one who made that happen. And that is the reason Sam has had it with Carly ever since.

"Hi! I haven't seen you guys in like forever!" Carly squealed and hugged Freddie. Same thing did Ronnie, but with James, of course. And so did Alex with Kendall. "Please, just stop with the hugs already!" Stevie and Blaze yell in unison. I just looked at Beck and went to talk to Sam as quickly as I could, who was crying in the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom I told Sam it was fine and that Freddie wanted her to go out there. She smiled a weak smile, got up and followed me out the door. When we got there, they were just talking, but Blaze and Stevie were in a corner, just observing the situation. We went over to them, had a little PLL talk, and guess what? Two minutes without looking at them and TORI was already almost in Beck's lap, playing with his hair. "Oooh, I love your hair! Is this the reason Jade's with you? Just cuz your hair is so pretty?" Tori said, innocently. I tried to keep my cool but I just lost it.

I ran towards Tori, grabbed her shirt and cursed at her. "What the hell do you think you are doing! It's my boyfriend dude! We were almost on good terms and you have to ruin it? Just like that? I thought you LOVED Andre! And I thought that, that you were my FRIEND now!" I had to do that, I just had to. Tori ran out Beck's RV, and said, "B-beck t-thanks for t-this" In a little girl voice. Well, thank god I didn't punch her! The rest of the frienemies left behind Tori. 

"Jade, come with me." Beck yelled, as he dragged me by the shoulders outside. Once we were outside, he burst on yelling at me.

"JADELYN WEST! Why did you do that for!" He spat out.

"BECKLEY OLIVER! I'm telling you this once so listen! You know that Sam was raped last summer because of Carly and then Tori, Alex and Ronnie were on Carly's side and they said Sam deserved an STD for being such a bad person! Me and Tori were just getting on good terms because I hooked her up with Andre, who obviously was crazy for her! So Beck I guess I did something nice to her for once! Why can't you just take my side this time!" I said, and left to my car.

"JADE! Ok I'm sorry, please don't leave! I love you, not Tori! I'm sorry for how I acted, I should've-"

"Stop, Beck, just stop it, please! I've heard enough" I said angrily opening the door of my car. "Just, just tell the girls I'll call them later ok." Tears were already streaming down my cheeks and leaving Beck hurt like hell for me. As much as I may not want to admit this, I _depend on_ and _need_ Beckley Oliver.

**a/n: SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! WENT ON VACATION TO PUERTO RICO.**


End file.
